


Woof

by xxrawrmomoxx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, i need my boys, keef - Freeform, pls dreamworks, when will klance be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxrawrmomoxx/pseuds/xxrawrmomoxx
Summary: Lance asks Keith some random questions





	Woof

**Author's Note:**

> sup y'all!!  
> this is my first klance fic so i hope y'all liked it!!
> 
> set before season 3!!

“Hey Keith, do you ever think about what life would be like if we were dogs?”

Keith’s face deadpanned as he looked at the blue paladin.

“Uhhh Lance.. What kind of question is that?”

“It’s a legitimate question! Think about it, if we were dogs, life would be so much easier. I mean yeah, I do love being a paladin, but think about all the joys of being a dog!”

“Okay like what?”

Lance wondered for a moment; hand on his hip and fingers tucked under his chin. Then, as if a light bulb lit up above him, he jumped and smiled.

“Well mullet, let me tell you. Imagine if you’re a dog. You wake up, no responsibilities waiting for you. All you have to do is sleep all day, eat your food, do your business, and sleep again! Not to mention you’ll get attention from everyone cause you’d be a cute dog!”

Keith blushed. It was an odd compliment, but he still accepted it.

“So if I were a dog, what kind would I be?”

“Hmm to be honest Keith, you seem more like a cat than a dog to me. Maybe it’s your galra side that makes you more cat like. I mean you guys do sort of look like cats.”

“So what are you saying? I wouldn’t make a cute dog?”

Lance laughed before grabbing Keith’s hands in his own. Keith blushed, but kept his eyes on Lance.

“If you were a dog, you wouldn’t be a cute one. In fact, you’d look quite **fetching**.”

 

 

 

 

“Uhhh Keith? Are you okay?”

Keith never answered. He just fell to the floor, face as red as his lion


End file.
